


Noodle Soup

by HooperMolly



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jane's birthday but she isn't feeling well. Her boys have a quiet celebration with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> For the schmoop bingo square: birthday - celebrant is sick.

It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon and Jane was still in bed, blankets drawn up to her chin as she sat propped up by half a dozen pillows stolen from the boy’s beds. 

Will was lying across the bottom of the bed, saying word for word every line of Some Like It Hot. 

“It’s the movie I watch when I’m feeling under the weather.” 

He’d confessed when he’d brought in a dozen or so DVD’s for her to choose from. 

Jane didn’t mind. It was distracting her from the persistent dull pounding in her head. 

She felt like someone had attached a suction cup to the base of her skull and was trying to suck her nostrils through it.

Groaning, she reached for the box of tissues. The box had proudly proclaimed ‘man sized’ before Benji had blacked out the ‘man’ with marker and scribbled ‘for those with ovaries of steel’ after it.

“How you doing?”

Will asked, as she blew her nose.

“I feel like I ran into a brick wall. Repeatedly.”

Will grimaced sympathetically.

“You don’t sound good at all. What’s your temperature like?”

He crawled across the bed until he was able to reach up and touch the back of his hand to her forehead.

The bedroom door opened, Ethan entering first holding a meticulously wrapped square gift and holding the door for Benji who was carrying a tray with four soup bowls on it. 

“Still hot?”

Ethan asked as Benji carefully set the tray on the end of the bed.

“Like a furnace.”

Will replied, scooting back to allow Ethan to hand Jane the present.

“We’re sorry you aren’t feeling well, but happy birthday Agent Carter.”

She hit him in the arm as he laughed, bending down to kiss her on the forehead.

“We’d have made you cake, but we thought some noodle soup would be more appropriate.”

Benji added, as she tore the paper off to the box. Jane smiled. They’d bought her a new camera, to replace the one that had been stolen on her recreational vacation to Toronto.

“Oh you guys, you’re spoiling me.”

She glanced at the list of features before setting the box next to the tissues and accepting her bowl of soup from Benji.

“Hey, the movie finished. What are we going to watch next?”

Will asked, as the credits rolled up the screen.

“Citizen Kane.”

Ethan said.

“Zombieland.”

Benji replied.

“Shut up and put Pulp Fiction on.”

Jane said, brandishing her spoon threateningly.

“Pulp Fiction it is.”

Will scrambled to fetch the DVD while Ethan settled himself on the bed next to Jane.

“Good soup.”

Jane said after a few piping hot mouthfuls.

“Thanks!”

Benji replied, having made himself comfortable on the floor at the foot of the bed. All Jane could see of him was the top of his head.

“It was my Nan’s recipe. She swore by it. Made it all the time for me when I was a kid.”

Will re-entered the room and changed the discs, before grabbing his bowl of soup and standing off to one side while he ate. The only time William Brandt sat down to eat was when he was in a public restaurant or Ethan strapped him into a chair out of sheer frustration.

For the next ten minutes they ate in silence apart from the clinking of spoons and occasional sniffle from Jane.

Will gathered up the bowls and carried them into the kitchen, abandoning them to be cleaned at another time. 

He let himself flop back down into his spot at the foot of the bed, stretching like a cat across the covers. Will let his arm hang off the edge, draping it over Benji’s shoulder. Benji raised his hand to grasp it, slipping his fingers through Will’s. 

Jane leaned into Ethan, snuggling in as he slung his arm around her. Ethan rested his legs on top of Will’s, who turned to glare at him in mock annoyance before breaking into a smile.

“I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well.”

Ethan murmured in her ear.

“It’s okay. It’s almost worth it, just for all the love you boys are showing me.”

Ethan laughed softly, kissing her on the temple.

“We always love you.”

“I know.”

Jane replied warmly.

“I love you all too.”


End file.
